Yuki & Shuichi's Horror Trip!
by tammy-love
Summary: Shuichi has a suprize forYuki! But will Yuki be surprised, Or Horrorfied? Yuki Shuichi Tohma K some scarey seens, maybe a little yayoi,Some OOC


Hi!

Me again ! I hope you injoy this Story!

I wanted to get something written for Halloween,

I don't know how it will come out? But you need to read this!

I do not own Gravitation, wish I did.

The characters are not mine, they belong to Maki Muraki.** BUT **The storyline is mine. "Mah ha ha ha" So please don't take!

" Shuichi has a suprize forYuki!

But will Yuki be surprised, Or Horrified?"

( Yuki + Shuichi Tohma + K ) (some scarey seens+maybe a little yayoi,)

Some **OOC**)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**INPRASHINS: **

"speaking"

_' thoughts'_

_** The Gift ! **_

_Eiri Yuki _was working on a new book, Since his editor told him Flashback two days ago.

''Eiri you need to give me a new novel by next month! Even thu your book's are soaring off the shelfs.

Your fans want you to give them something fresh and new! Like a Horror story, or an Inspiriting tale of how people work together to survived! Oh I also when the new book comes out I need you to sign them at Twin Luner book store! Well see you next month

End flashback

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

" Damn!When did I let my editor take over my life's work?"

'_After all I slave day and night to give her a good book_!'

"I need a day off or two, or three, Hell maybe a week!"

"Come to think of it Shuichi and I been working harder then usual and we need a break!"

"Maybe I will take him away from here and away from his band mates to a place none of the guys can find us, Some where quite to talk to kiss, to love him, And oh yes! to have undying sex!"

Yuki stared to drool just thinking about what things they could do together even if it was for one day.

His was a little startled when he heard the front door opened.

"And speaking of the little devil!" Eiri smerked and glanced at the sliding door knowing he will be coming to see him any time now!

He saved his story and closed his laptop waiting for his pink haired brat to barge in.

Yuki heard him walking around on the other side of the door back and forth from the front door too the bedroom they share, then the steps stop at the door.

It was quiet for a while?

_Why isn't Shuichi saying or yelling my name_?'

'_And why is he not coming in like he normaly does?_'

Yuki looked at the time, it said 6:00 pm. then he looked back at the door.

Tic,Toc, tic,toc, tic '_That it! I can't take it anymore!_'

Yuki got frustrated and walked to his door to slide it open, Yuki yelled out his door, " Shuichi! God help me! if you are playing a ga- ?" But he wasn't there, as he looked around he didn't see any sign of his pink haired lover?''

His place was furnished with a L shaped couch, aglass table in front of the big screen TV, stereo on the wall by the west window, on the east side of the apartment is the kitchen, and in the south sat Yuki's bedroom, and the study, he write's his books in as well sleep in a times when he pulls an all nighter.

Yuki steped out of his study and looked around again still no sign of Shuichi.

He decided it to check in the kitchen for a beer, and cigaret to calm down a little. 'Yuki figured he was hearing things?'Since Shuichi hated him smoking in the study he had to leave his cigaret pack on the kitchen table.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Flashback 3 months ago,

He remembered Shuichi told him before he started doing this... if he smoked in the study, he could die by fire if he falls asleep with one in his hand! Yuki just laugh at that untill, he seen Shuichi's cry baby tears fall from his face, and felt Shuichi lean against his chest grabin a fist full of his shirt trying to stop the sobs of hurt. As Shuichi was doing this Yuki heard Shuichi call out! "Yuki! I don't want you to die!"

"Please promise me you wont smoke in the study! I don't want to be alone!" as he pushed his face into Yuki's chest more harder, Yuki could feel Shuichi's body shiver with each word.

Yuki could not help regreting how he hurt his lover.

Yuki reach out around Shuichi's waist, and pulled him in closer. He didn't want to let Shuichi go as he hugged him close,He felt his lover body calm down a little, Yuki tilt Shuichi's chin so he see his beautiful face. He lean in to give him a soft bite on his ear lobe and whispered " I promise to not too if you can stop crying your getting my shirt all wet baka!" Shuichi glance up at Yuki to see him given a sincere smile on his lips and felt the wetness between their chest from his crying, all of this made him blush.

Before Shuichi could say a word Yuki captured his soft lips and sliped his tongue into taste the salty tears left on his lips. As he pulled away Shuichi kissed back and said " Thank you Yuki"

End flashback

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yuki was still zoned out when he felt a hand on his sholder, Yuki jumped two feet off the ground with shivers going up his spine, and twisted around to see who was behind him. He wasn't to surprised but felt anger building up in side.

"Damn it Tohma! What the hell are you doing here"

"In fact how did you get in my house? Get Out Now Tohma!

"Your not welcome here!" Yuki said with a dangerous glare.

Tohma stood there for a minute with shock in his eyes, then his eyes soften a little with a slight smile on his face as he greeted Yuki.

"Well hello to you too Eiri-san! Can't a brother-in-law bring you some good news?"

" I even brought a gift for you? See?" Just then Yuki heard foot steps runing up the front door steps.

"YUKI! Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!" Shuichi said as he ran too Yuki arms and pulled him into a hug.

"Yuki guess what! Guess what!" Shuichi said as he was trying to catch his breath as he was jumping upand down. When his breathing became normal Shuichi looked up to Yuki with puppy dog eyes and smiled.

"Yuki please be nice to Tohma?"

"Tohma gave me and the others a week off!"

"He even give me and you a trip too a Six Flags Great Adventure!"

"What ever that is?

And look at this Yuki!" Shuichi slipped two pieces of paper out of his orange jackit and place them in Yuki's left hand.

"See, he even paid for us to take a private plain together! isn't it great! No one but...

"NO!"

"What? Sorry Yuki I didn't hear you?" Shuichi asked in a soft voice as he tilt his head to stare up at Yuki.

"I said No and I mean no!" He said with a harsh voice and angry face.

" If you want too go so badly you go by yourself brat, in fact take Tohma with you since he went out of his way to pay for it!" Yuki put his hands on Shuichi's shoulder's and try's to pry Shuichi off of him, But when he did he pushed too hard and Shuichi fell down on his back.

Shuichi sat up enough to see his Yuki walk away from him towards the study.

Anger replaced the happiness he felt, Shuichi stood up to face Yuki's back with a fist in a ball. Shuichi had used the end of the couch for surport.

"Yuki! You are a selfish bastard! Tohma spent his money too give us a break to be together, yet all you can think about writing a book!"

"We both worked to hard this year where we haven't spend anytime together, But now we have time all you could say... is No?" With tears sliding down his face Shuichi yelled out "I-I h-hate yu-"

Before Shuichi could finsh, Yuki walked up too him, grabed his dark blue tank top by the chest, and pulled him up to his face. Shuichi could see the cold angry stare in Yuki's eyes.

Yuki leaned in close enough to kiss and said "Shuichi! "If you don't shut-up! I will kick your sorry ass out the front door with no return!" Yuki said as he shoved Shuichi back away from him, and walked awayTohma watched with horror at what happen next!...

Shuichi had lost his balance and fell back against the couch corner but instead of it catching him, it moved from Shuichi's weight. Shuichi fell back farther as he tried to keep balance, but his head had hit the glass table. Tohma screamed out Shuichi name as he hit it With a clash sound coming from the glass breaking and thud.

Yuki had turned around from in front of his study room door to see what happened. Yuki was stunded to see Shuichi lying on the floor with the table broken and glass all over the ground, and Shuichi body shaking on the ground.

After the shaking had stoped, Shuichi's body lied there loosely with his head tilted to the left side shoulder,his eyes closed and a small puddle of blood sepping from his head.

Yuki was shocked and in denile of what happened of what he did to his lover! Yuki lift up his right hand and place it up to his lips while tear drops fell from his eyes. He couldn't containe his fears any longer...

"Oh god!... "What have I done!... "Shu-Shuichi!" Eiri walked as fast as he could to Shuichi's side after grabing a broom from the kitchen. He pushed the glass around Shuichi away from him to check on his injuries that he blamed himself for...

Yuki had watched as Tohma movied closer to Shuichi's body.

"Mr. Shindou, Please wake-up!... don't fall asleep on me!" "Talk too me! anything just ...wake-up!" Tohma placed his hand on Shuichi's wrist to check for a palse. Tohma felt a palse, "Oh thank god his a live!"

Tohma glanced up to Eiri and saw he looked pale." Eiri? "Are you alright? "Eiri-san?"

Eiri didn't say a word, all he did was bent down to take Shuichi's orange jacket off and checked his head. Then he draged him away from the mass of glass he was laying on, to a place on the floor where he can craddle his lover close.

He thought about it then decided the best place for him was their bedroom they share. Eiri stoped draging him and picked him up bride stile to make it easyer for him walk with his lover.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

All Shuichi could see was darkness he didn't like it here. he wanted to see Yuki and tell him he was sorry! He didn't mean too make him mad, he didn't mean to say the harch words he told him!

Shuichi called out to see if there was someone here "hello? is there any body here?

He got no response from what he can hear then he heard small voice's calling him!

"I am over here!" Shuichi starts running in the darkness toward's the sound. But as he got closer the voice's where he was running too was getting farther away. "Wa-wait! don't go! Don't leave me!"

Shuichi didn't realised he was holding his breath until he felt tired from running. pant, pant, pant.

"Man...a- am..I tired! sob, sob"Yuki! where are you?" Shuichi Started crying again.

Shuichi begain to hear eerie foot steps behind him and spun around to see where they lead.

At first he saw shadow of a tall figer, then tiger yellow eyes. Shuichi saw the tall figer still walking toward's him seeing more. This person is in a bisness suit has blond hair?

"He looks like?" Shuichi gasped."Yuki! Oh Yuki,Yuki!Wha-Where have you been?"

Shuichi saw Yuki stoped walking when he called his name and Shuichi yearned too go run up to him, but something was wrong! Yuki never looked up at him, Shuichi walked slowly toward's his lover and called out his name, his real name."Eiri?" "Eiri what's wrong? Are you ok!" Shuichi glanced up at him with worried eyes, and gave him a angel like smile as he lean into Yuki's chest.

Yuki did not responed at first, then he lifted both of his arms up to Shuichi's shoulders."Yuki?" awww! I so hap-py your he..." Shuichi heard him laughing hysterically at him, then looked at him with a twisted smile.

"I hate you Shuichi!" You been nothing but trouble ever since the first time I let you into my home!"

"Wh-what? Yuki why would you say that?" I love you!" Tears flowing from Shuichi's shocked eyes turned into puddles of water sliding down his cheek's bones. He looked into Yuki's face to see the anger that made him shivier with fear! Mean glare in his eyes telling Shuichi he was hating him with no fear.

Yuki gripped Shuichi's shoulders hard "oww-OWW Yuki your hurting me!" let me go! Do you hate me that much?" Yuki pushed his hands up to Shuichi's neck and smile's at his feared pray eyes. He was choking him, tighting his hands around Shuichi's neck as he screemed out...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"No! Yuki! let me go!" Shuichi screemed as his eyes shot open with tears streaming from his eyes!

Eiri slamed open the bedroom door when he heard Shuichi screemed and ran into the bedroom where he layed his lover. Yuki sat on the bed and wraped his arms around Shuichi's neck into a hug hoping to calm him down. But it only made it worse, Yuki felt Shuichi struggle in his arms yelling at him...

"Yuki! let me go! You hate me, and you are trying to kill me! caugh,caugh!" Shuichi pushed him away from his neck so he could breathed. he placed one hand on his neck and glanced up at Yuki with fearfull eyes. Shuichi tried to back away from Yuki as far against the back of the bed, But saw the worried teared filled eyes glanced back at him.

"Shuichi I'm sorry!... So sorry!... I- I didn't mean too!...hurt you!" Yuki streached out his treambleing hand to feel the spot where his lover hit his head at to check for bleeding, and check the bandage was ok since he put it on him when he was unconscious with Tohma's help.

"gasp" ooowwha that hurt! Yuki!"

Shuichi touched the spot where he had hit his head hard on the table end. The flash back of what happened before came back to him, Shuichi also wanted to tell Yuki how sorry he was to say the awful things he said to him too. Shuichi tilt his head down not sure how he can look at Yuki in the eye, without fear of saying 'I love you Yuki!' He kept silent untill he felt Yuki removed his hand away, felt him move off the bed and stood there.

Yuki's back was facing him when he heard him say in a soft tone "Shuichi?"

"Yeah?" Shuichi said with a small soft voice

"Can you get changed?"

"I didn't have time to change your clothes yet, and I want to tell you that if you still want to go on the trip Tohma is paying for I will go." Yuki said with a soft tone in his voice.

"Ok! But?" Shuichi took his hands up to grab Yuki's left hand, With freash tears falling and a sly smile on his face he glanced up as Yuki turned around and saidBut as long as you help me get changed."

Shuichi blushed as he knew it was going to be a long night.

Eiri thought to himself how he was glad that his lover is ok, he didn't want toever loose him! never...

"Oh I forgot to ask you what time isour flight?" Yuki asked.

"Tomorow at 9:00 AM. that's what Tohma said."

"Umm...Good then we have all night Yuki said as he leaned in for a soft kiss.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Thank you! PyrokineticFeral, for look over my story!

I am sorry I didn't get this story up before Halloween, but I have been busy.

their will be more too this story but untill then

Please review! " "


End file.
